movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dog (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Red Dog is a 2011 Australian family film directed by Kriv Stenders and is producedby Nelson Woss and Julie Ryan. Red Dog is based on the legendary true story of the Red Dog who united a disparate local community while roaming the Australian outback in search of his long lost master. Plot Truck driver Thomas arrives in Dampier, Western Australia, late one night. Upon entering the town pub he sees the silhouettes of a group of men, one of whom is holding a gun. Believing he is witnessing a murder he rushes into the next room, where he sees that the men are trying to put down an apparently sick dog. Unable to bring themselves to carry out the euthanasia, the men, with Thomas, retreat to the bar. Publican Jack Collins tells him the dog's name is Red Dog and narrates his story. Upon arriving in Dampier, the dog befriends many of the employees of Hamersley Iron, who have a major iron ore excavation in progress. Various miners relate their stories of Red Dog to Thomas, but state that, while Red Dog was a dog for everyone, he had no real master. The men then tell of an American named John Grant, who becomes Red's true master. John, a bus driver for Hamersley Iron, starts dating a woman named Nancy, who is a secretary at Hamersley Iron. After living in Dampier for two years, John falls in love with Nancy and proposes to her. On the night of the engagement, John tells Red Dog to stay until he returns from Nancy's caravan. Early the next morning, John rides his motorcycle from Nancy's caravan, but is killed in an accident on the way home the next morning. In the shock of John's accident, Nancy and the Hamersley men forget about Red Dog. He is still in the place where John told him to stay. After three weeks Red decides to look for John, first at Hamersley Iron, then the bar and other places where John was known to go, until all of Dampier is explored. He then continues across much of the Australian North West Pilbara region from Perth to Darwin. He is even rumoured to have caught a ship to Japan in search of John. Finally, the grief catches up to him, and he decides to return to Dampier. When he arrives, he returns to Nancy at the caravan park where she is staying, and she is overwhelmed to see him. The caretakers of the caravan park, however they do not allow dogs in the park so they threatened to shoot Red Dog. Nancy and John's friends at Hamersley then travel the community of Dampier in support of Red Dog and, after a "civilised chat" with some of the miners, the caretaker and his wife leave, leaving their cat, Red Cat, behind. A great fight between Red Dog and Red Cat ensues, and in the end, they resolve their differences and become mates. Back in the present day, miner Jocko asks the gathered crowd why they should have a statue of a man (William Dampier) set in their town when all he did in relation to the place was say that there were too many flies, and suggests that they should instead erect a statue of someone who represents the town – Red Dog. During the celebrations that follow, Red Dog gets up and walks out of the bar, unnoticed by everyone. Upon realising that the sick dog has left, everyone in the town begins looking for him, eventually finding him lying dead in front of John's grave. One year later, Thomas once again drives up to Dampier with a new puppy, a new Red Dog and the whole town unveils a statue of Red Dog, a statue which still stands today. Cast Koko as Red Dog Red dog.jpg|Red Dog john grant.jpg|John Grant Nancy Grey.jpg|Nancy Grey peeto.jpg|Peeto jack.jpg|Jack Collins man.jpg|Jocko e.jpg|Thomas Baker d.jpg|Vanno Josh Lucas as John Grant Rachael Taylor as Nancy Grey John Batchelor as Peeto Noah Taylor as Jack Collins Loene Carmen as Maureen Collins Luke Ford as Thomas Rohan Nichol as Jocko Category:Family Category:PG Category:Comedy Category:Movie Category:Friendship Category:Family-Movie Category:Romance Category:Drama